


carve your name into my heart

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Competitive Jeon Jungkook, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Lots of side pairings, M/M, Oblivious Kim Mingyu, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Boyfriends Jeongguk and Mingyu gossip about their group of friends and their romantic endeavors over pumpkin carving.





	carve your name into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> my two ult groups together, bless you gyukook (':
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 17 - pumpkin carving

"Youー" Jeongguk falters in his words, mouth agape as he stares at the people flanking Mingyu. "You actually brought them. _All_ of them. Holy shit."

Jeongguk almost laughs when Namjoon and Jisoo simultaneously mutter, "Language."

Mingyu claps him on the shoulder, that broad grin of his that Jeongguk adores lining his face. "You said to bring all the people important to me."

Jeongguk shakes his head in disbelief. "Yeah, but, like, you brought twice as many people as I did! I don't have enough room for everyone in the living room."

"I did not!"

"You did! I brought six, you brought twelve. Six multiplied by two is twelve, therefore, you brought twice as many people as I did."

"Well isn't someone such a smarty pants," Mingyu chuckles, a hand rising to cup Jeongguk's neck.

Jeongguk leans into the touch before rolling his eyes. "Nope. We're taking this outside now."

And to the room at large: "Grab a pumpkin! We'll be carving in the backyard!"

Jeongguk is lucky his parents don't mind having so much company right now. They smile and wave everyone along, occasionally offering food and beverages before waving some more. Jeongguk groans when Mingyu picks one of the largest pumpkins he's got and hoists it into his arms, struggling to take it outside. Now Jeongguk _has_ to look for a bigger pumpkin and wheeze as he carries it the backyard, not the least bit amused as his parents when they spot him struggling.

He can't just let Mingyu, his boyfriend of four months, show him up! What kind of person would Jeongguk be if he didn't grab a bigger pumpkin and decide to carve it artistically? Knowing Mingyu, Jeongguk's sure that he'll try and make the pumpkin look like a dog or a cat or something not spooky enough to excite Jeongguk's neighborhood trick-or-treaters. He's sure of it.

So when Seokjin walks up and relieves Jeongguk of his pumpkin and ruffles his hair calling him "his _baby"_ Jeongguk flushes a bright red and avoids eye contact with any and everyone.

"Hyung!" He hisses because there's nothing more embarrassing than Seokjin babying him in front of new company.

Seokjin only laughs though, setting Jeongguk's pumpkin down beside Mingyu and walking back towards Namjoon who's eyeing the carving tools warily. Jeongguk braves a look around and finds that most of Mingyu's friends are laughing to themselves at the exchange while the youngest, Chan, shares a knowing sympathetic look. Jeongguk shakes his head and sighs before settling himself beside Mingyu who's smirking at him.

"Not a word," he mutters, his face ablaze and Mingyu cackles.

Mingyu passes out the carving tools he brought and then they're all busy with their pumpkins, a variety of styles beginning to pop up.

Jeongguk watches as Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo bicker over their pumpkins, all three of them trying to create a larger picture over the expanse of three pumpkins. Jeonghan keeps arguing that Jisoo's edges are too clean and if they want the three pumpkins to look nice together, he needs to be softer. Seungcheol watches them bicker, rolling his eyes from time to time before deciding to just ignore them and keep carving his pumpkin.

Mingyu laughs beside him, digging an elbow into Jeongguk's side. "So, wanna gossip?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jeongguk asks, acting offended. "What kind of person do you take me for?"

And then, "...So who's dating who in your group of friends?"

Mingyu cackles and leans into Jeongguk's side. "Guess."

Jeongguk peers over their assembled group, taking notice of little details. "Mm, I'd have to say that Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo are a thing. You can tell by the way Seungcheol lets them argue themselves sick but he looks strangely endeared either way. Oh, and another trio: Junhui, Jihoon, and Minghao. Jihoon has that same look in his eyes that Seungcheol does when his boyfriends fight. And, Wonwoo and Soonyoung, they're together right? Wonwoo keeps blushing and laughing at him, which is weird 'cause hyung never blushes. And Chan, he's still a baby so if he's dating Seungkwan and Hansol I'm going to fight them. Seokmin is still the lonely outcasted single one though unless that look Jihoon is giving him is something to go off of."

"Right, right, and right again," Mingyu whispers conspiratorially. "You'll have to fight them by the way."

Jeongguk's eyes blow up to the size of saucers. "They're together? Mingyu! Chan's not of age! How could you guys let them?"

Mingyu shrugs. "They've _been_ together since before Seungkwan turned of age. We can't tell them anything. Besides, it's not like they have sex. Hansol refuses to do anything like that until Chan is twenty."

Jeongguk's entire face goes red at the mention of sex, but he fights back the embarrassment and hisses at Mingyu. "What about Seokmin and Jihoon?"

"Junhui-hyung and Minghao-yah don't really care who Jihoon-hyung wants to date besides them, but the looks he's been giving Seokmin for awhile are a little weird. Seokmin notices them though. He just smiles and pretends not to see anything. I think he might think that he's homewrecking their relationship or something," Mingyu replies, eyes intent on his pumpkin. "I've tried telling him that isn't the case, but Seokmin isn't going to do anything until all three of them approach him and lay their cards out on the table."

"How long do you think that might take?" Jeongguk asks, watching as Jihoon brushes Seokmin's hair out of his face and Seokmin blushes before turning away, his gaze flickering between Junhui and Minghao to gauge their reactions.

Mingyu shrugs again. "Who knows? They're all emotionally constipated so my best guess is around the spring term."

Jeongguk laughs and nudges Mingyu's side. "Keep me updated."

"Aye, aye captain!" Mingyu says with a breathtaking grin. "Now, tell me about your friends. Who's together here?"

"Guess."

Jeongguk watches as Mingyu looks them over, his brow furrowed. "Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung. Yoongi-ssi and Tae. Hobi and Jimin-hyung."

"Yeah, that's basically right," Jeongguk nods, carving more out of his pumpkin. "No triangles here or complicated emotional constipation."

"I beg to differ."

"What do you mean?"

"You're emotionally constipated. Or just incredibly shy, but I'm banking on the constipation," Mingyu murmurs, not taking his eyes off his nearly finished pumpkin.

Jeongguk blinks and looks up to examine Mingyu's expression, but he isn't looking up at Jeongguk so Jeongguk huffs out a breath and finishes carving his pumpkin. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you haven't asked me out yet."

Jeongguk laughs. "I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"I did! What do you think this is right now?"

"This isn't a date if you asked me to bring all my close friends," Mingyu mumbles.

"It is so!" Jeongguk argues. "What better way to strengthen our relationship than by integrating our groups of friends together."

"Relationship?"

Jeongguk shakes his head. "Oh, come on. We've been dating for four months!"

Mingyu blinks, shocked. "We have?"

"Yes, we have. You kissed me after we got caught in the rain and we've been dating since then. Come on, Gyu. Did you really think that kiss meant nothing?"

"How was I supposed to know we were dating? You never took me on dates or held my hand or kissed me again after that first time. You've never introduced me as your boyfriend either!" Mingyu tries his best to mumble his grievances, but his voice raises at the end and their friends turn to look at them.

Jeongguk blushes under all the stares. "Because I'm shy! I'm not emotionally constipated or something like that. I'm just...shy."

"Oh god, I'm an idiot," Mingyu mumbles, pressing his hands to his face, which isn't a good idea considering they're covered in pumpkin guts.

"Yeah, you are," Jeongguk murmurs, prying Mingyu's hands from his face. "But you're my idiot."

"That I am," Mingyu manages to say before Jeongguk is kissing him for all their friends to see.

 

 

 

("My cat pumpkin is way cuter than that night sky scenery shit you did!" Mingyu yells later after their friends have left.

Jeongguk pats his head, knowing not to argue with him over this. "Yeah, whatever you say, Gyu. Whatever you say.")

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/spoopyseok)


End file.
